


If you're coming out, do it in style

by Alecto



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Formalwear, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Kaiba and Jounouchi get ready to come out in style.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529003
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	If you're coming out, do it in style

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 27 prompt: “Can you wait for me?”

“Can you wait for me? Like for one freakin’ second?” Jounouchi hollered from the bathroom.

Kaiba checked his wristwatch. The hour and minute hands struck a quarter past seven. “You have five minutes. Then I’m leaving without you.”

“You don’t have to be a jerk about it!” came the irate response echoing off the tiles. “Fuck! How am I supposed to tie this fuckin’ thing?”

He’d been patient enough. He gave space when Jounouchi requested it. Judging by the sheer amount of swearing, Jounouchi was similarly at the end of his rope but too damn stubborn to ask for help. With a wrench of the knob, he threw open the door. 

Jounouchi squealed and jumped a foot in the air before spinning away from the massive mirrored wall to face Kaiba. He seemed flustered and out of breath. His cheeks were almost as red as the inner lining of the tuxedo jacket draped across his defeated shoulders. A matching red bow tie hanging untied from his neck completed the flustered picture. 

They stared at each other across the vast expanse of the bathroom. Kaiba kept his distance while Jounouchi took in his fill of Kaiba’s appearance. His tuxedo was nearly identical in style to Jounouchi’s. The main difference was he’d chosen to wear a single-breasted, one-button waistcoat in the same ice blue as the jacket’s lining and his bow tie. The tailor had complimented him for the sartorial choice that accented his eye color.

Jounouchi swallowed thickly. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as his flush deepened. “Uh, you look good, Kaiba.”

He rolled his eyes and crossed the room in five long strides. “That’s a given.”

“Arrogant asshole,” Jounouchi muttered, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kaiba’s waistcoat. He dipped a finger into the v-opening and stroked the mother-of-pearl button.

“Now, do you want help or not? Or should I stand here all night and watch you flounder hopelessly?” Kaiba was reaching for the undone necktie even before he finished his question.

Jounouchi gestured to the vanity. His last-gen smartphone sat propped up against the marble with an instructional video left on pause. “I watched the damn video a million times, and I still can’t get it right. Knew I shoulda gone with the clip-on.”

“Absolutely not,” Kaiba growled as he made the first loop. “That cheapens the entire ensemble. It’s bad enough you declined the waistcoat.”

“I told you already. It felt weird. Like I couldn’t move.” 

Kaiba didn’t see how that made any difference. Jounouchi already looked like he wanted nothing more than to crawl out of his skin. He finished tying off the bow tie, fixed the knot to sit straight on Jounouchi’s throat, and flattened his shirt collar. Next, he straightened the suspender straps and smoothed the dress shirt bunched over Jounouchi’s abdomen. Though his muscles quivered under Kaiba’s touch, Jounouchi submitted to his ministrations without complaints for once. Once he buttoned the jacket, he laid a hand on Jounouchi’s shoulder and spun him to face the mirror again.

Their reflections, standing side-by-side, made a handsome couple.

“Fuck,” Jounouchi tugged at his bow tie like it was a noose tightening around his neck, face going from cherry-red to sheet white. “We fuckin’ match.”

Despite how flashy he usually was, Jounouchi was strangely reticent about standing out when the occasion called for it. Not that Kaiba blamed him for being nervous. Kaiba felt the same way, even though he’d never admit it out loud except under torture. Anyone with working eyes would draw the same conclusion after they arrived at the gala together.

He straightened and rolled his shoulders back like the motion alone would get rid of the apprehension besetting him. “That’s the point, Jounouchi. There’s still time for you to change. This... This can wait for another time.”

Jounouchi’s amber eyes found his through the mirror and softened. Reaching back, his sweaty hand clasped Kaiba’s clammy one and gently squeezed. “I haven’t changed my mind, you know? I just need a second. Before, it was us. But tonight...”

“The whole world will know,” Kaiba finished softly and dropped his gaze from their reflections to focus on their intertwined hands. 

Jounouchi turned back toward him, his fingers skimming the wool before hooking into a jetted pocket. He tugged gently, careful not to wrinkle anything. Kaiba compiled with the unspoken request and moved until they stood toe-to-toe. The kiss Jounouchi drew him into was harder and more biting, stealing his breath and denting his composure. Kaiba choked back a whine when he pulled away. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” declared Jounouchi. His foolhardy gaze burned bright as always.

Kaiba looked forward to peeling the tuxedo off him later.


End file.
